Saturday in the Park
by Nicollette
Summary: *Now and Then combined with Stand By Me* Samantha comes to Castle Rock to meet her dad after so many years, and she brings her three best friends for about two months they enjoy every bit of Castle Rock especially the guys* Please Read!!
1. Chapter 1

Ok Hey my name is Nikki and I have read these storys for along time and I just want to say all you guys are great!  
  
Anyway I have a story idea by bringing the girls from Now and Then into the story I know that it was set in the 1970's but what if all that stuff that happened to them in the 1950's??  
  
Does it sound good please tell me thanx alot   
  
Nikki 


	2. The Call

I flopped on my bed as my mom yelled at me for smarting off. I opened my dresser drawer as I took my favorite book out and began to read as I ignored her yelling my name.  
  
I opened it as I began to read about a paragraph down I heard a knock at the door.  
  
"It's open." I said as I still read and then looked at my mom with her short skirt and tight shirt on.  
  
She stood with her long brown hair down and her white boots were together as her arms were crossed and she smiled.  
  
"Someone called you today." She said as she stepped closer and sat on my bed, I going back to my book.  
  
"Really who?" I asked not even peering over my book. "Someone special to you." I couldn't think who it would be, I now set my book on my stomach and looked her in her eye.  
  
"Who was it?" I asked as I came to my elbows and looked at her as she smiled.  
  
"Well his number is downstairs." She said getting up and walking toward the door.  
  
"You father really misses you and Angela." She said as she walked out of the door and closed it.  
  
I looked at her in shock It had been exactly two years since my dad left us and mom married bug, I'm sorry I forgot his real name is Bud, but I call him bug.  
  
I was about sixteen now and I depended on my friends so much, I really hated my home life, it was almost summer only two days left and then freedom came.  
  
I walked over to the door and opened it and ran down the stairs as I went to go to the phone mounted on the wall.  
  
I picked it up and got the dial tone, I then picked up the yellow piece of paper that sat there on the counter and dialed the number on it.  
  
I rang three times and then there was silence and then a man answered.  
  
"Hello?" He asked as I put the piece of paper on the counter and then answered, "Hello, this is Samantha." I said as I could feel myself getting tears of joy. I looked out into the window and saw Chrissie running over her with Roberta and Teeny right behind her laughing because they were walking and she was running so hard.  
  
I smiled as they approached the door, I waved them in as they all smiled and piled in to the kitchen table.  
  
I turned around and started talking to him about what he wanted. "Ok." I said with a big smile on as Roberta was raiding my fridge.  
  
I put the phone down and went back to the table and sat down. I folded my arms as they all looked at me as Roberta came back to the table with some coke bottles.  
  
"So who was that your boyfriend?" Chrissie asked as she smiled and played with her red hair as it was slung down over her shoulders.  
  
"No that wasn't my boyfriend, but let's head to the treehouse I got something important to tell you guys." I said as I grabbed my coke and headed out the door as all four of us walked we ran into the Wormer brothers.  
  
"Hey." They had grown in two years two of them were pretty cute, and Roberta had one of them.  
  
Ever since they kissed, the Wormers had been nicer to us.  
  
We walked to Chrissie's as we jumped over the fence, except Chrissie she ran to the other side of the house and went through the gate.   
  
We ran to the tree house one at time climbing the latter and then inside to the tree house.  
  
We sat inside on the floor as we lay on the pillow we had brought up there.  
  
I laid down on my stomach as I flipped my hair back and looked at all of them.  
  
"You guys my dad called." All there faces lit up they knew that I really missed him.  
  
"Wow what did he have to say?" Roberta asked as she smirked a little.  
  
"Well he says he wants me to live with him for awhile." I said as all there light in there faces dropped.  
  
"Well he said I could bring you guys!!" I said as I smiled and we all laughed.  
  
"How long?" Chrissie asked with concern. "Till summer ended." I said as I got up on my knees.  
  
"So you guy want to come." I asked and looked around to all them shaking there heads yes.  
  
"Yeah, My parents won't miss me that much anyway." Teeny said as she got on her knees too.  
  
"Yeah!!" Roberta said as she got on her knees too. "How 'bout it Chris?" Chrissie looked at me and then back down at the ground and got on her knees, "Well I'll have to convince mom that it will be ok." She said as she smiled and we all laughed and then sat and talked the new place we were going.  
  
"So what's the name of the town again?" Roberta asked as she tucked her hair behind her ears.  
  
I looked at her and said "Castle Rock."   
  
"Sounds small." Chrissie said as she looked up at us smiling. "Uh.. Chrissie think of Shelby, it's small too." Teeny said as she smiled.  
  
"Yeah true." Then Roberta, Teeny, and I all yelled at her "Duh!!" We all laughed as she looked offended.  
  
"So we leave in about two days, remember ask don't forget." I said pointing at Chrissie.  
  
"Ok." They all said as we headed down the ladder.  
  
"See you guys at school tomorrow." Teeny said as we all headed in our different directions.  
  
We could barely contain ourselves at school, for once Chrissies mom wasn't so neat and stuff and let her come we were going to have a blast in the town of Castle Rock!!!  
  
  
  
Hey this is Nikki my sister finally let me have the computer!!  
  
So I hope you like this and please review this is my first fic. and I need the help 


	3. We are here

I woke up at about six and headed to the shower, I got in and got out fast, the train was going to leave at about 8:00 o'clock.   
  
I walked out with my long hair still wet as I headed to my room to get dressed. I put on a nice dress because I really wanted to look nice to see my dad.   
  
I hurried and put my shoes on as the phone rang. I ran to my bed side and answered the phone.  
  
I put it on my shoulder as it balanced, "Hello?" I asked as I got up twirling the phone line and looking at myself in the mirror, straighten my dress as Teeny was asking what to bring.  
  
"Teeny, you should of packed last night!" I said with a smile as I heard her throw her cloths into a suitcase.   
  
She rambled on and on, about the cloths she had, and personally I could care less.  
  
"Well ,Teeny, I have to go so I will see you in an hour or so, and oh yeah meet at my house and Tell the others ok?" I said as I was still listening to her ramble.  
  
I went to the cradle and hung it up as I went to the mirror and fluffed my hair and played with it till I saw that it was perfect.  
  
I walked into the hallway as I smelt something burning. I ran down the stairs following my nose as I saw Bug in the kitchen fixing with piggy oven mites on.  
  
I ran to his side as the smoke rose to the ceiling. "What happened, Bud?" I asked as I ran to the closet and got the fire extinguisher.  
  
"The pancakes caught on fire!" He said as he blew on the fire.  
  
"Here!!" I yelled as I put the white stuff all over the pan and stove. Then we all breathed a sigh of relieve as I went and put it back in the closet.  
  
Bud looked over at me as I started to walk toward the stairs he said, "I was just trying to make food so your mom wouldn't have to worry about it at six." He said as he leaned on the stove and put his hands to his face and leaned his elbows right in the mess.  
  
"I think she'll like it since the fact at least you tried" I said as I smiled and put my hair behind my ears waved as he smiled and walked up the stairs to Angela brushing her long hair and putting it into a low pony tail.  
  
"Dressing up huh?" She asked as she smiled with her new braces arranged on her teeth. (A/n did they have braces back then??? Oh well they do now)  
  
"Well I want to look good for dad." I said as I went into my room and slammed the door in her face.  
  
Angela was a little older and often got on my nerves, you know the typical little sister annoying and bugging me to do stuff, so I learned to ignore her.  
  
I went in my bedroom and got my three suitcases. I know that sounds like a lot, but hey I'm sixteen I can't help bringing a small suitcase full of make-up and then the two others stuffed with jeans and dresses and shirts and stuff like that, everything necessary for being beautiful.  
  
I throw most of the suitcases down the stairs as they made a loud noise every stair they went.  
  
I walked down the stairs as I looked around I noticed Roberta sitting there in her button up shirt and her shorts on as she sipped coffee with my mom and Bug.   
  
"Hey." I said as she got up and we hugged. "So how many bags did you bring?" I asked her as she pointed to two little bags on the window seal.  
  
"Cool." I said as I saw Teeny coming with a sing of her father lecturing her about what kind of people she is hanging out with.  
  
I watched as she turned around and looked into his eyes as she took her two suitcases and said, "Why so concerned I've been hanging around them for years and you didn't give a shit, so why now?"   
  
She said as her dad just stared as she walked away from a stunned father.  
  
Now all we were waiting on was Chrissy and her mom to come so we could make it to the train on time. The sun had just risen as Chrissy aarrived with her mom at her side making sure that every step she took was perfect.  
  
We laughed as her mom played with her hair and kissed her as she balled about her leaving.  
  
"Bye ,Mom." She said waving as she walked in and closed the door hard as she smiled and waved at us as she said "I hate living with her!" She said really made as she stepped forward and dragged her two bags behind her.  
  
We laughed as we all thought about the pain of living with her mom, 'man that has to suck,' I thought as we went toward Chrissy and we all began to talk as my mom anounced that we were heading to the train station.  
  
The train station was in the next town in HeartBurg, it took about thirty minutes or so.  
  
We all piled in the car as Bug waved good-bye. WE stuffed all our suitcases in the trunk and it was weighed down.  
  
We arrived at the train station with a sign of nobody there.  
  
"Looks deserted." Roberta said as she handed all of us our suitcases as my mom stayed in the car and waved good-bye.  
  
"Yeah maybe we are here to early." Chrissy said as we walked toward the office where you gave them your tickets.  
  
We gave the guy the tickets and we were going and heading to the benches as we waited for the train to come.  
  
It was going to a long nineteen hour ride from Shelby to Castle Rock, but we always found something to do.   
  
The train arrived a little late and we piled on and put our suitcases up above and sat in our seats crammed together.  
  
It was a weird train four small seats crammed together, I think it was to much togetherness, and the fact that we would probably get tired of each other.  
  
I thought about my poor sister who wanted to come, but we didn't have enough money to buy her a ticket so she was coming next month, which really didn't bother me.  
  
We got on the train and sat down as Chrissy got really settled.   
  
"And this is where Bo Bo will sit." She said as she put her stuffed monkey right by her.  
  
We all laughed at her pathetic self.  
  
Roberta reached over and picked him up and looked into his eyes, "Oh ,Chrissy, he's so cute." SHe said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey give him back!" SHe screamed as she got up and Roberta Tossed him up to me.  
  
"I got it." I said as I cought it and then throw it to Teeny who was waving her arms as Chrissy crossed her arms and started whining about her missing monkey.  
  
Chrissy finally intersepted it and sat back down.  
  
We all got our own little section of seats because no one new got on and no one was really on the train with us.  
  
Ninteen hours, five cokes,ten bathroom stops and two hours of sleep we finally made it to a lit up Castle Rock.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey thanx for all the great reviews, you know i really luv them!!  
  
So ya thanx Love you all Nikki 


	4. Meeting a very rich daddy

We stepped out of the train beat. We walked out with our hair messy and carrying our bags around searching for my dad.  
  
I heard Teeny's heals click as so did mine, as we walked. I looked around and saw a man sleeping on a bench with a newspaper draped over his face.  
  
I walked over slowly as the girls followed. I walked over trying not to laugh. I looked at his face and saw drool spilling out of his mouth, I pushed him a little till he slowly opened his eyes and looked at me.  
  
"Sammi!!!" He yelled as He jumped up knocking the newspaper over on the sidewalk.  
  
I smiled and hugged my father tight as he smiled and checked me over.  
  
"Wow how you have grown." He said as he hugged me and I thought 'Yeah after two whole years I would be grown.'   
  
He came from the hug and stared at my friends in surprise.  
  
"Wow I haven't seen you girls in years how have you been?" He asked as he came and they all gave a group hug and they all said "Fine."   
  
Ok a little history, before my mom and dad were fighting he hung with me and the girls, we played cards and all types of games he was pretty cool, but after the fighting started he didn't hang around so much.  
  
We walked out of the train station and headed to his beat up car and headed to his house.  
  
"So dad what has been happening in Castle Rock, it seems dead." I said as I looked around and saw nobody on the street.  
  
"Uh…Samantha, it is about three in the morning." Roberta said as she laughed and was checking her watch.  
  
"That's true." I said smiling looking back at her as we all stared at the bare streets.  
  
WE noticed a lot of nice houses in the neighborhood, as we drove by them we noticed some lights on and some going off and some shadows of people then we drove off past those houses to a small nicer neighborhood.   
  
"Well girls here we are." Dad said as we pulled into a huge white house light blue shutters and windows everywhere ranging from small squares to large windows.  
  
"It's almost one of the biggest houses in Castle Rock." He said smiling as he took the key out of the ignition and opened the creaky door and pulled the seat forward and we all got out, me going out my own door, and the girls getting out of the back.  
  
WE went around to the trunk and grabbed all of our suitcases and headed into the house.  
  
"Um.. Dad, does anyone else live here with you?" I asked as we walked in into a nice living room with two love seats and two couches scattered around a small TV.  
  
"Oh ,God, this is huge!!" I heard Roberta say as she explored heading into the kitchen.  
  
"Well I'll be happy to give you guys the tour." Dad said as he looked down at me with a smile as we started walking through the kitchen.  
  
I looked around in the kitchen and discovered the island sitting in the middle and the marble cabinets behind it, with a silver sink and large cabinets on top holding glasses and silverware.  
  
"Wow I like the kitchen!" I said as I slightly touched the marble. Then Dad took us downstairs where our rooms were positioned to be one big room.  
  
WE walked down stairs to a multicolored room full of blues and reds and yellows it was beautiful.  
  
We each had a different type of bed, one was a day bed with gorgeous white sheets.   
  
I picked that before anyone went for it, then Roberta went to the top bunk and proclaimed her bed, then Chrissie and Teeny were left one to the bottom bunk and the other left to another day bed, but It was a little different from mine.  
  
The decision was made after fifteen minutes of flipping quarters.  
  
Teeny got the day bed and Chrissie got the bottom bunk which she was not very fond of.  
  
"Girls there is more to this house." Dad said as he came back down the ten stairs with a cup of coffee and leaned on the wall sipping it and smiling.  
  
We all looked at each other and smiled and ran up the stairs.  
  
"Ok this is the third floor." He said as we walked about twenty steps or so.  
  
"This is my room no one is allowed in here, I hate it when people go into my room." I said as we walked further down the hallway.  
  
"And this is your sister's room when she gets here." He said as he pointed to a normal white door.  
  
"And this girls is the whole house." He said as we started walking back down the stairs.  
  
"I'm tired I think I'm going to bed and I think you guys should do the same." Dad said as he placed his cup in the sink and walked up the stairs as we went down stairs and headed to bed too.  
  
"So what do you guys think so far?" I asked as I looked at them before we turned off the lamp by my bed.  
  
"Well, if there aren't any hot guys here I think I might die!" Teeny said as she looked at us and we all throw our extra pillows at her as she curled up in a ball. WE all rolled our eyes and I shut the lamp off, "Night guys." Roberta said as we all said good night to each other.   
  
I woke up hearing a bang up stairs as I pulled the covers off my legs and ran up the stairs.   
  
I looked and saw my dad balancing a phone and had oven mites on and he was fixing a breakfast.  
  
I walked in further and went to the table and sat there watching him talking to someone, while I sat there It just reminded me of when I was little when dad would fix breakfast before school as he entertained my sister and I, those were the days.  
  
Then he turned around looking at me as the cord wrapped around his legs and he smiled at me as I giggled.   
  
Then he twirled releasing the cord from his legs and walked to the cradle and hung it up.  
  
":Good morning sunshine!" He said as he kissed my head and tapped it with the mites as he smiled and walked back to the mess of the stove.  
  
"Morning ,Dad." I said as I smiled and went over to the stove with him.   
  
"Uh… Dad, do you have any idea what your making?" I asked as we together checked the food over and he hugged me to the side holding me close and said, "I haven't the foggiest idea." He said with a smile.   
  
"That's what I thought." I said as I smiled and ran down stairs where Chrissie snored Teeny was talking about Alberto the Cuban who she fell madly in love with( only in her dreams), and Roberta was the only one just laying there.  
  
I went over and plopped on my bed as I got out my book from under my bed.  
  
I read for about an hour until the others got up.   
  
WE got dressed and ready to go out for breakfast since dad couldn't cook.  
  
We ran up the stairs talking and dad just stood there and waited as we went to his crappy old car to go to "The Blue Point Dinner"  
  
"So we're going to this nice little restaurant." Dad said as we headed to the garage.  
  
"So are we going in this heap of junk?" I asked as he opened the garage to show a nice red corvette.  
  
"Holy shit." I heard Roberta say under her breath as we walked toward the beautiful car.  
  
"Oh ,Sam, move that piece of junk for me please." He said as he tossed me the keys and I walked out started it and pulled it into the street as I waited for him to pull out and then I pulled back in and ran to the car and we were off to the restaurant.   
  
We rode as people walked the streets women jogging kids playing and men in suits off to work.   
  
We arrived at the dinner and the business was bomming in there, it was like everyone in the small town decided that they would have breakfast out.  
  
WE slammed the doors shut as dad leaned down and kissed the car as we all stared at him like he was nuts.  
  
"Ok." I said laughing as I walked the other way pretending that I had no idea who he was.  
  
HE followed us in as the little bell rang, and we walked to an empty booth to ourselves as dad ordered out to go to work.  
  
  
  
HEy thanx again for the reviews you guys are the best!!!!  
  
Luv you all Luv Nikki!!! (Oh yeah keep the reviews coming I LUV THEM) lol 


	5. The Park

I looked over at my dad who was flirting with a really pretty clerk there. He held his coffee as he smiled and leaned against the counter and looked over at me as I smiled and laughed with the girls.  
  
He came from the counter and started walking toward us as he smiled and then came and sat in our booth as he looked at us.  
  
"Ok girls I'm off to work, but I will be back at home at around four." He said getting up as he kissed my head and walked a little and then looked back at us.  
  
"Oh yeah! I paid for your food and it will be ready soon, and have fun walking through Castle Rock, don't get lost and try and find the house and if you get lost come to my office a couple blocks down." He said as he smiled and then walked out.  
  
"Ok we've been here for what a couple hours and he expects us to know this town already?" I complained as they all looked at me and shook there heads yeah.  
  
"Hey girls, here is your order." A fat lady came waddling out with four plates. She brought the plates as we stared and put our hands over our mouths so it wasn't obvious we were laughing.  
  
"Thanks." I said trying to hold back the laugh, so I sounded all high pitch.   
  
She walked away as we let our laughter out and then everyone stared at us as we just laughed and got some "Shut Up's"   
  
I looked at the girls as we discussed girly stuff as we drank our coke with biscuits and gravy eggs and bacon.  
  
We got up about an hour and then we walked around getting lost every where we went.  
  
We were walking through the town trying to recognize anything, the houses were all huge.  
  
"Dad never thinks does he." I said with rage because we couldn't find anything we knew.  
  
"I guess not, but hey look up there, there is a park." Roberta said as she looked at all of us and we dashed for the park as we laughed the whole way.  
  
We ran as I tripped over my feet and went down to the blacktop on the basketball court.   
  
"Oh damn ,Sam, are you ok?" Teeny came running first with concern.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine!" I said as Roberta and Chrissie came to my sides helping me up.  
  
I looked around checking to see if anyone saw me, I saw four boys looking at us with smiles on there faces, one held a basketball and looked over here and then he started talking to his boys standing there staring.  
  
"Damn, they have got a staring problem." Roberta said as Chrissies mouth fell wide open, "Proper ladies don't say swear words." She said as we all looked at her like she was stupid.  
  
"What that's what my mom always says." She said holding her hands out. WE started walking away as she started following walking behind us.   
  
We walked as I leaned on Roberta and Teeny and we all headed for the swings as the guys still stared and then would look away real fast.  
  
"Teeny, I think you should go talk to them." I said laughing as I pumped my legs and began to swing back and forth higher and higher.  
  
"Yeah, Teeny, you're the knock-out back home go make there world." Roberta said as she laughed and Teeny flicked her off.  
  
Actually it was true Teeny turned out really pretty, she had pretty long curly blondish brownish hair and she had all the guys after her, but she refused to talk to them.  
  
"Yeah you should talk ,Roberta, you had the wormer brothers after you!" "Shut-up!" She said as I swing and she took her sneakers off and through one at me.  
  
"That's it." I said as I jumped of the swing and went back behind me and took her shoe and through it at her as it missed and she ran and I got the shoe and then I went after her, I looked at the guys walking over with one guys hot body showing with his white shirt hanging over his shoulder.  
  
"Hold on look." I said as I came and stood by Roberta as she smiled as they approached us.  
  
"Hey." I said speaking out to the strange boys standing in front of us.  
  
A boy stepped forward with dark brown hair and striking blue eyes.  
  
"Hey." He said as I looked at his friend who I found really attractive.  
  
He looked me over with beautiful big brown eyes, he smiled and I smiled back.  
  
"So what are your guys names?"  
  
"Well I'm Chris." HE said pointing to himself and then going on pointing to his friend by him that I like, "And this is Gordie, Vern and the crack head over there is Teddy." He said revealing a beautiful smile.  
  
I looked over and noticed Roberta smiling at Chris with much more than friends I think we all had someone picked out from this perfect group of four boys!!  
  
"Well I'm Samantha, and this Is Roberta, Teeny and the fat one is Chrissie!" I said laughing at her facial expression.   
  
"I am not fat." She said coming over to me like she was going to hit me.  
  
"Is that what your mother tells you?" Roberta asked in a baby like way.   
  
"Well she says I'm only big boned." She looked at the guys and the fat boy looked at her and said, "That's what my mom says." He smiled and Chrissie laughed.  
  
"Well anyway can you guys help us get back to the diner." I said as they helped us not only to the diner, but also helped us find the house.  
  
"So your father is like the richest guy in this town man I wish I was him." Gordie said standing next to me as he observed the house.  
  
"It's not that great of a house." I said walking toward it as we all turned around and waved back.  
  
"Hey guys come back sometime and show us this hick town." Roberta shouted as she peered at Chris the whole time.  
  
"We will be back don't you worry." Chris shouted as we walked in the door at noon and we all laughed at each other and had the best discussion at lunch.  
  
"So I think there cool." Teeny said as she bit into a peach.  
  
"You only like them because some of them are hot." I said as she spit a little bit of peach that was in her mouth.  
  
"Well hell yeah, Teddy is the most hot, those sexy glasses!" She said with a smile.  
  
"No way Chris is defiantly the hottest, he has a cute smile." Roberta said as we all laughed at her.  
  
"Guys are not cute there handsome!" I said as she smiled and gave me a look.  
  
"I think guys can be cute!" Roberta said as she smiled.  
  
This carried on and on as we all had picked out who we wanted a chunk of.  
  
  
  
  
  
HEy it's like 1 and im tired, so this was done 4 everyone who wanted them to meet them but hell i was anyway i luv those guys they make me laugh lol jk  
  
anywho thanx 4 the review and remeber I luv the reviews they make me happy so keep it up and the story will only get better!!!  
  
LUv Nikki 


	6. Taking the car for a joy ride

We talked into the day realizing how much fun we were having.  
  
We ran around the house laughing and caring on still ravishing on and on about Chris and his hot friends.  
  
You know it was like we were meant to be here, meet four perfect guys.  
  
I walked in the living room and flipped on the ten channels dad had, the sports, new, and any other show on.  
  
The girls came in giggling eating cookies now as they plopped on the couch.  
  
"So what do you guys wanna watch?" I asked flipping the TV channels as the world news came on.  
  
"Hey stop here!" Roberta said as she looked at the TV and then I backed away and did the same.  
  
We watched a comedy show on nothing stupid people running around like idiots.  
  
WE later all fell asleep on the couch listening to a brief meeting with important people, I have no Idea I was just thinking about the cutie friend Chris had, I forget his name.  
  
I woke up the next morning with the bright sun seeping through the blinds.  
  
I moved my head a little and noticed that we had all fallen asleep on the couch, Chrissie having half a cookie still in her mouth, Roberta leaning on Teeny and Teeny leaning on me.  
  
I moved a little and headed to the kitchen and noticed the note on the fridge.  
  
Dear Girls,  
  
I'm at work I had to go into today, so feel free to eat out everything I have just make sure to keep the house clean my friend Rachael is coming to visit tonight.  
  
I plucked it off the refrigerator and ran into the living room as they rustled around in there sleep.  
  
I stood there and watched them and then I smiled and then screamed "Wake Up!!" At the top of my lungs.  
  
They all moaned and looked at me with sleepy eyes.   
  
"Come on ,Sam, just five more minutes it's only." Teeny said as she peered at the watch on the wall, "It's only eight-thirty, let's go back to sleep." She said with a fake smile and laid back down on the couch.  
  
"Teeny!" I said coming and jumping on her.   
  
"Oh, God." She said as if she were being squashed. "Your Killing my insides." She said in a weak voice and then pretended to die by throwing her tongue out and making her arms fall to the side.   
  
"Yeah, right!" I said as Roberta, Chrissie and I through her off the couch.  
  
"Hey!" She said as she lay on her back on the floor. "That wasn't cool." She said as we smiled at her and then we all like attached her.  
  
Then I stood up while they still "Beat Her Up" and sat on the couch with the note and read it out loud.  
  
They all stopped and looked at me and smiled. "What?" I asked as they looked at me and smiled more.  
  
"Let's meet up with Chris and his friends!!" They all said together as they jumped up and excitedly.   
  
"Sure if we can find them." I said as I set the note down on the couch and we all ran down the stairs to get some of our nice cloths on and some make-up.  
  
We walked up the stairs in our jeans and T-Shirts, and headed out the door to look for them.  
  
"I got to lock the door hold on." I said as I turned the key and locked it and slipped the key in my pocket.  
  
Then an Idea popped into my head.  
  
"Hold on!" I said as I ran to the garage, and opened it up.  
  
"Holy shit!!" I said as I ran and got in the car and started it up and backed up and yelled at the girls to close the garage door.  
  
"Pile in." I said as they opened the doors and climbed in. Chrissie and Roberta sat in back while me and Teeny were in front jamming to the music on the hip radio station.  
  
We came to a stop and noticed a black convertible by us with some guys in it.  
  
I looked over and saw them looking at us, of course Teeny waved and they all waved back with cheap smiled on.  
  
"You girls from around here?" A blonde one said at the wheel as he looked at his guys sitting there.  
  
"Nope." I said as the light turned green and I speed off and they speed up to us and started talking to us as we drove on a two lane road.  
  
"Where are you from?" His companion asked as he looked over at Teeny and she smiled and went down in her seat.  
  
I focused on the road not saying a word and then I decided to look over at them looking at me.  
  
The Blonde never taking his eyes off us and keeping his eyes perfectly to where he could see us and then he could see the road.  
  
I looked at him and yelled over the high winds passing by us, "What's your name?" He still looking at us said "Ace Merrill."   
  
I shook my head like "yes" and speed on and turned a corner and saw them go straight ahead still looking at us.  
  
"They were cute." Teeny said as she smiled weird and looked back.  
  
"I think they were cute too." Chrissie said as she smiled.  
  
"I didn't like them they seem like trouble." I said as Roberta smiled and shook in agreement.  
  
"Yeah and if we get in trouble dad might be pissed." I said stopping the car all of a sudden.  
  
We all jerked forward. "What the hell?" Roberta asked and then looked out her window to see four familiar faces walking on the other side of the street.  
  
"Hey boys wanna lift?" I asked as they looked surprised to see us here.  
  
"Hey nice ride." His cute friend said as he touched the front of the car.  
  
"Yeah." Chris said as they came to the sides. "So you guys want to get in?" I asked as they all shook there heads.  
  
Teeny got out and let three in the back and then one was in the front and that was Chris.  
  
I turned the car around and went back to the street and speeded down the road and saw that, that one was coming. "Oh shit there back." I said as I looked at Chris and he must of known who I was talking about because he looked really worried.  
  
They drove up beside us and had evil smiles on there faces.  
  
"You guys didn't tell us you had pussy's for boyfriends." Ace said as I looked at Chris and he shrugged.   
  
Then I looked as his car inched closer to my dad's car, If my dad's car got wrecked I would be died.  
  
"Damn you!" I said as I slowed down and watched as Ace slowly speed away as his friends laughed and flicked us off.  
  
"Awe, Fuck you too!!" I yelled sticking my head out of the window and coming back in to see there reaction.  
  
"Wow, no one I mean no one talks to Ace like that." The fat kid said as he looked at Chrissie and they smiled at each other, then looked away fast.  
  
"So where are we going?" I asked as I looked at them hoping to find something to do.  
  
"Well we could just ride around cruse." Chris said as Roberta and him exchanged looks and smiled.  
  
"Sounds good to me." I said shrugging as we drove around the small town for a couple hours.  
  
"I'm starving!" Chrissie complained as she held her stomach and we could hear it growling.  
  
"So let's go to my house." I said as I went into a drive way and turned around to head to my house.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Chris said as he looked at the boys and they smiled and shook there heads "Yes"  
  
We headed to my house for some fun.   
  
  
  
Well here ya go plez review I need every1 opinon!!! and if u think it's bad plez tell me just not like mean i can't take mean lol anywho thanx to everyone who did review and thanx 4 likin my story!!! 


	7. Is that a deal? Thats A Deal!

We rode home in a loud car all the speakers booming, and all of us dancing and having a good time.  
  
I arrived in the driveway and drove up turned the car off and then everyone got out of the car and went to the front door.  
  
I got out and slammed the door and ran to the front door as everyone was getting angry with me locking it.  
  
I un locked it and walked in first to the hot house.  
  
"Damn, it's hot in here." Chris said as he fanned himself and sat down on the leather couch.   
  
"Yeah really." Gordie, his hot ass friend said. "I know we have no air moving through here." I said as I went and opened a window and a cool breeze fell through the living room.  
  
"Ahh, much better!" I said as I stuck my head in front of it as the sweat from my face slowly dripped away.  
  
"Ok anyway do you guys want some lemonade or a bottle of coke?" I asked as they all looked at me and I assumed they all wanted something.   
  
"Ok, you guys come and get it!!" I yelled from the kitchen as I heard all of them as an earthquake come into the kitchen.  
  
They all grabbed for the drink they wanted and gulped it down. I went and grabbed the last cold coke and gulped it down too. The coldness in my throat felt so good.  
  
I walked out into the living room as they all lay on the floor spread out.   
  
"Ok that's a good view." I said as Vern's big ass lay on the floor.  
  
I covered my eyes and sat on the leather couch, and sipped the little part of the coke I had.  
  
"So what do you guys want to do?" I asked as I looked around and saw that we were missing someone.  
  
"Where the hell is Teddy?" I asked as I looked everywhere and then I walked around and discovered him down in our rooms.  
  
I didn't tell anyone else where he was they just sat up there on there lazy asses and cooled off as I ran down the stairs.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" I asked him as he lay on my bed with an open book.  
  
"Wow you guys had a summer adventure too?" He asked with a smile. I put my pop on the nightstand and charged at Teddy to get my diary back.  
  
"Give me the Diary!" I demanded as I sat on the bed and he shook his head "No"  
  
"Come on ,Teddy, Gosh Damn-it!" I said stomping my foot on the ground as he smiled enjoying this.  
  
"Nope." He said as he turned a page. "How much have you read?" I asked putting my long hair behind my ears as he smiled.   
  
"Oh only the part where you think Chris' little friend is hot." He said as he looked into my eyes and smiled a lot.  
  
"Yeah, so what is your point." I said trying to grab it away from him as he pulled away and smiled.  
  
"Well we will have to keep this a secrete un till you two get the little hook up." He said as I tried to get the book from him again and didn't succeed.  
  
"Well you will keep your mouth shut right?" I asked as I looked at him shaking his head from side to side.  
  
"Well if you give something in return?" He asked in a sick perverted way.  
  
"I am not doing anything perverted!!" I said as I took the book and he grabbed my arm and pulled me back down on the bed.  
  
"Well I wasn't planning on it all I wanted is to know If your hot friend Teeny likes anyone?" He said as he looked hurt from what I said before.  
  
"Ok." I said as I patted his fluffy hair and was walking away and turned around to see him getting up.  
  
"Then it's a deal? "I asked as he smiled and shook his head and said, "It's a deal." He said as he came to the stairs and shook my hand.  
  
We walked up to the stairs and saw everyone still sitting there and being bums in the hot weather.  
  
"Well everyone I think we should find something to do!" I said as I smiled having a plan.  
  
"Got any Ideas?" Gordie asked as I looked at him and noticed Teddy looking at me with a smile.  
  
"Well, it's old and everyone does it I know, but let's play Truth or dare?" I suggested and everyone agreed to that.  
  
"Ok everyone get off your fat asses and come and get in a circle." I said sitting on the floor next to Gordie who was smiling at me with a wide smile and I smiled back.   
  
"Ok who is going to go first?" I asked as Teddy raised his hand and smiled at me.  
  
"Um.. ok." I said as he smiled and I asked him, "Ok ,Teddy, truth or dare?" He smiled and said "Dare."  
  
"Ok, I dare you to?" I said as I thought about before when he said he wanted Teeny.  
  
"I dare you and Teeny to go in that closet and make-out." I said smiling as her jaw dropped, and he smiled and got up.  
  
"Ok whatever." He said as he went into the closet and she smiled at me and then she gave me a weird look like 'How do I do this?'   
  
I leaned back on my arms and moved my hair from my eyes and smiled and looked at the clock and got up and went to the front of the closet.  
  
"Shh!!" I said as they all laughed and I popped it open unexpectedly to see them having there tongues down each others throats.   
  
"Well I think your dare is done." I said as they stepped out from the closet and smiled wiping there lips and walking back to the circle.  
  
As we walked back I got a message from both of them whispering in my ear "thanks"  
  
I smiled as I sat down and caught Gordie staring.  
  
"Ok, Sam, truth or dare?" ?Teddy said as he smiled and looked at me.  
  
"Uh.. I guess dare." I said as I smiled and put my hair behind my ears.  
  
"Now, I dare you and Gordie," Gordie whisped his head and looked at Teddy with big eyes," To go into that closet and make-out for fifteen minutes." He said with an evil smile.  
  
"Ok." I said as I went to the closet and he climbed in with me.  
  
I wanted to start the convorstion, but I really couldn't find anything to say.  
  
"So I really don't know anything about, you what do you like to do?" He asked as his face got slightly red.  
  
"Uh… sports and being with friends and shit like that." I said smiling at me, "Oh and I love movies." I said as I smiled and looked at him with his big brown eyes showing in interest.  
  
"Oh.. So what is your favorite?" He asked as he looked into my eyes.  
  
"Well I'm really into The Parent Trap, That's my all time favorite." I said as he smiled and laughed a little.  
  
"Why what is your favorite?" I asked as he opened his mouth and talked " West Side Story." He said as he smiled and we looked at each other.  
  
"Oh I have seen that I love that movie too." I said really excited.   
  
"I love the singing." I said as he laughed. "Yeah my favorite line is, "Great daddy-o."   
  
He said doing An impression of Ice. I laughed as he did the impression.  
  
I looked up at him and just laughed Gordie was funny and that made me happy to know someone who was funny.   
  
"So what else do you like?" I asked him as he thought for a second. "Oh I like Elvis, I mean who doesn't." He Said as he smiled and I nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah I like his movies there great." I said as I noticed Gordie looking at me funny.  
  
"Gordie, If I tell you something will you promise not to laugh?" I asked as I turned red and looked away.  
  
I really didn't want to tell him, but hell it was bothering me I couldn't take it any more.  
  
"Gordie I like you." "Sam, I really like you." We both said it at the same time.  
  
I laughed and twirled my hair around and then the magic started. HE looked at me with his beautiful eyes and we gazed into them and then…………..  
  
  
  
Lol ok give me plunty of review lol jk jk Acctually i want them and I wanna say thanks 4 ALL THE NICE REVIEW AND KEEP IT UP LOL 


	8. The Hookups!

We kissed slowly. I opened my mouth letting his tongue slip in and then I put mine in his and we kissed.  
  
We slowly backed away from each other still gazing heavily into each others eyes. We grabbed each others hands and held them tightly together.  
  
I giggled as he started laughing too, we smiled long at each other and then we kissed again, but longer smoother and a lot more romantic.  
  
We pulled back again and then we stopped and we heard everyone laughing.  
  
"It's been about seven minutes what do you guys think there doing?" I heard Teeny say as she laughed.  
  
"Well I don't know we will have to see in about ten minutes." Teddy said as I heard him laugh loud.  
  
I stood up in the huge closet full of pictures and suitcases and saw a sign above Gordie's head.  
  
"What is that?" I asked as he got up still holding my hand, and I reached with my freehand to a piece of paper on the wall.  
  
"It's directions." I said with a confused look, "To get out of here." He said finishing my sentence.  
  
WE looked at the map turning right side up.   
  
"According to this, it is a secret passage way." I said as I hit a little part in the wall, Silently so the others couldn't hear it.  
  
The white wall went in to a dark little hide a way and Gordie jumped in first taking my hand and then I climbed in bringing the white wall piece with me.  
  
"What the hell is this?" I asked as the echo seemed like it went far back in the tunnel.  
  
"I don't have any idea, but this is cool." He said as he started to crawl along.  
  
I stayed there as I looked at him in the dark.  
  
"What if-if this is haunted or something?" I asked fidgeting with my hands.   
  
"Well." He couldn't answer. "What if it is, we will be ok." He said as he took my hand and we went about one- hundred feet and then we stopped crawling.  
  
"How long has it been?" He asked as I looked at him, "I have no idea." I said as we began to crawl again and it opened to a huge room.  
  
"Wow!" "Oh ,God, It's beautiful!" I said as I looked around and saw the room.  
  
I never knew that there were second that there was anything this cool in my dads house let alone this boring town.  
  
"Do you think this was part of the underground rail road?" He asked as we looked around in the dark and saw a light up ahead.   
  
"I don't really think so, this is the north." I said as he nodded, "Yeah true, but why is this here?" He asked as I shrugged and looked at him, "Maybe this is like one of the old basements or something?" I said as he started concentrating ahead of us.  
  
"Hey there's a light up ahead maybe we can get out." (a/n recognize that from any where?)  
  
Gordie said pointing toward the light.  
  
We walked hand and hand toward the light a feeling of moving up ward toward the light.  
  
I pushed it open with one finger and came to the outside world.  
  
"This is so cool." I said landing in the grass as Gordie came out landing on me.  
  
"Owe, your on my foot." I said laughing grabbing my foot from under his ass.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said as he stood up and helped me up.  
  
Then we heard a scream inside. "Oh." I said covering my mouth and running toward the door.  
  
We walked in to see Teeny and Chrissie looking and crawling around in the closet, looking for us.  
  
They removed most of the suitcases and cloths and basketballs and everything in there.  
  
They finally got out shoved everything in there and walked out with discouraged looks on there faces.  
  
I went inside and sat on the couch and so did Gordie and we just watched as they came back staring at the floor not looking up once.  
  
"I wonder where they are?" Chris asked taking a glance at Roberta as she looked around and then her eyes widened and she stood up and came over to me.  
  
"Where in the hell have you been?" She asked as she looked like she could punch me.  
  
"Uh.." I looked at Gordie and his eyes widened and he smiled and said, "We snuck out while you guys weren't looking we've been outside for a long time." He said as he nudged me and I agreed.  
  
"Yeah a long time." I said smiling as she shook her head. "Ok." She said as she smiled and hugged me.   
  
"Well it's almost noon what should we do?" I asked looking around do see all the guys smiling and looking at us.  
  
"What?" I asked as they got up and we headed to the car.  
  
"So where are we going?" I asked nervously as Gordie started my fathers car and backed out of the driveway as a nervous me just looked out the back window with him.  
  
"Be careful look out for that garbage can!" I said pointing to a green garbage can on the side of the road.  
  
"Sam, relaxe it's not like I'm going to reck your dads car I'm a good driver." He said as we smiled at each other in the frontseat right next to each other and I leaned my head on his shoulder.  
  
"I think something is very suspicious about those two." Vern whispered to Chrissie who smiled at him and then she just looked at him and he looked at her and they leaned in for there first time kiss.  
  
I leaned on the seat back and looked at Chrissie with a weird look on her face.   
  
"What's the matter ,Chrissie?" I asked as she wiped her mouth.  
  
She leaned forward to me and put her hands cupped over my ear and said, "I think he slipped his tongue in my mouth." She took her hands from my ears and sat back and starred at me as I cracked up.  
  
I looked at Chrissie and said. "That's called French kissing."   
  
  
  
I sat back in my seat and put my head on Gordie and almost went to sleep and then Gordie yelled " WE are here!" I looked out to see a beautiful lake of some sort with a beach with sand surrounding it.  
  
"Wow this is awesome!!" I shouted pushing Gordie out of the car to land on his ass on the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry." I said as I took the keys out of the ignition and then I slid out and helped Gordie from the ground.   
  
I held his hand as we walked toward the water and I sat down on the sand as stared out into the beautiful clear blue water.  
  
I felt Gordie lean on me and then sit down at my side as I could hear everyone else come to us and stand at the waters edge.  
  
"It's beautiful!!" I whispered as he smiled at me then I got up and went to the water where the girls were standing.  
  
"So this is great us three got the hook up." Teeny said as Roberta gave her the eye.  
  
"Roberta make the move you two really like each other." I said as she looked at me and smiled and nodded her head.   
  
"Yeah, it's just I like him, but I don't want to get hurt." She said with her arms crossed.  
  
"I don't think Chris would hurt you." Chrissie said as she looked back at the boys and they were all laughing and smiling.  
  
"Hey!" Gordie yelled and we all turned around and looked as he smiled. "Do you guys want to go swimming?" He asked as they came closer.  
  
"Uh…." I said looking at the girls shaking there heads "No" "We have no bathing suites." Chrissie said as she sounded a little worried.  
  
"That's ok." Chris said as they all smiled. I thought they were all up to something, and of course they were.  
  
I looked around at the girls as we all just stood there waiting for something to happen.   
  
"I think there up to something." I whispered out of the side of my mouth.  
  
"Hey Oh my ,God, there is a monster back there!!!" Vern shouted as the others screamed looked back and I stayed looking forward to see them coming to throw us in the water.  
  
I ran like hell to the other side so they couldn't get me.  
  
"Haha!!!" I laughed as the others girls were throw into the water.  
  
"Damn you guys!!" Roberta said as she tossed some water at the guys laughing on the shore line and then they all looked at me evilly.  
  
"Oh no you don't!!" I said throwing my hands out and then backing up a little and looking at them head over to me as the other girls laughed.  
  
"Oh No!!!" I said backing up and tripping over a little rock and fell backwards.   
  
"Ok." I said giving up and they all picked me up and carried me to the girls as they cheered.  
  
"HAHAHA!!!" They all said as they laughed at me and then they through me in the cold water.  
  
"Damn it's cold!!" I said crossing my arms.  
  
I swiftly walked over to the girls and we formed a circle in the middle of the water and devised a plan.  
  
"Ok we have to get them in here!!" I said as Roberta and them all agreed and we made a plan.  
  
"Ok I hope this works because I don't really want to do this!" Teeny said as she turned around and Roberta and I swam off in another direction.  
  
WE swam to another side where they couldn't see us and we waited for the signal.  
  
"Hey Boys!!!!!" Teeny yelled as she lifted her shirt and all the guys stared in amazment.  
  
Chrissie laughed as we snuck up behind them and pushed Vern's fat ass in and then we pushed Teddy in.  
  
We cracked up as they just sat in the shallow water and cussed us out.  
  
I turned to Gordie who smiled at me and picked me up.  
  
"Ha!" He said as he throw me in the shallow water to and I landed in between Vern and Teddy.   
  
Then Teddy and Vern both splashed me and I splashed them back.  
  
"Gordie will you help me up?" I asked inesantly and stuck my hand out.   
  
"Sure!" He said as he shrugged and stuck out his hand and then I pulled him in with us.  
  
"Damn!" He yelled as he dunked me. I got up and walked out with my sopping wet cloths.  
  
I went to the car and sat inside as they all got inside and we drove the boys to there houses and went back to dads and went down in our rooms and flopped on the beds and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey all I wanna say thanx to every1 and I wanna say I luv reviews lol 


	9. A day spent with Gordie

I woke up to the smell of some burning food. I sniffed a little and started to walk up the stairs slowly still sniffling a little to the nasty smell.  
  
I walked up and felt a little heat and then looked at the stove to a blazing fire.  
  
I looked around trying to find dad, but he was no where. I finally caught eye of were my dad was.  
  
There he was sleeping on the counter with driplets of drool hanging from his mouth,  
  
I ran to fetch some water and I dumped it all over the stove.   
  
The fire finally went out and I ran to my sleeping dad.  
  
"Dad?" I shouted as I shook him, He opened one eye and his head jerked up fast.  
  
"What?" He asked as he looked around and noticed the stove. "What you ask WHAT?"   
  
"Look at my damn stove!" He said as he went over to it and picked a few ashes that were left.   
  
"Um…dad?" He looked at me with a mad face and then he put the ashes down and went to wash his hands.  
  
"What in the hell did you do last night?" I asked as he slowly turned around from the sink wiping his hands on a dish towel.   
  
He brought his hand to his head and slowly scratched it. "I…I don't know." He said as he looked around.  
  
"Um… Well lets see you started cooking and left the stove on and FELL ASLEEP!!!" I shouted.  
  
I really had never fought with my dad before, but this was stupid who in the hell falls asleep with the stove on!!  
  
I just walked out of the room as he screamed "I don't know!!"  
  
I walked down stairs and thought about how strange that was, he had no idea what he did the night before. I walked over to my dresser and relised what time It was eight thirty, to early for me, so I decided that I was going to take a walk or something just to relieve the stress.   
  
I got in some sweats and started up the stairs. I walked into the kitchen to a still very confused dad.  
  
"Bye dad, I'm going out." Then I slammed the door and walked down the street and headed out to where Gordie lived.  
  
I walked on the long highway and just crossed my arms, because it was getting so chilly.  
  
I looked straight ahead with my eyes burning a little.  
  
Then I saw that damn black convertible coming fast. I started walking toward the field next to me so I could hide, but the car came to a stop.   
  
"Oh, looky here." A blonde said getting out of the car solo, with nobody else in it.  
  
"Please, just leave me alone." I said as he started from the other side coming toward me.   
  
He didn't say anything he just came toward me with the look in his eye like he could hurt someone.  
  
I started walking a little faster, still with my arms crossed then I noticed him coming up behind me faster, I finally broke into a fast run.  
  
He started running toward me. "Got you!" He said as he pulled my arm and forced me to stop.  
  
He twirled me around to look him staring him in his eyes.  
  
"Please, just let me go." I said as I tried to get free, but his hands pressed harder and harder on my skin.  
  
He just stared at me hardly ever saying anything. "What do you want??" I asked as he shook his head and then reached for something in his pocket couldn't quit see.   
  
'Oh god please do not be a gun' I thought as I tried and tried to see.  
  
He finally revieled a smoke. "You want one?" He asked as he let me go.  
  
"No, I will be on my way now." I said as I started walking. "Oh, well I was going to offer you a ride." He said as he walked toward his car slowly.  
  
I slowly turned around, It would be nice to go in the car it would be warm , but can I trust him?  
  
I stood there in the empty street and thought as he leaned against his car.  
  
I started walking not toward the car, but toward the houses in the distance.  
  
I finally made it to where they all lived. I just walked over to Gordie's house and knocked twice.  
  
"Coming!" I heard Gordie say as he came to the door.   
  
"Hey." He said as he opened the screen door and walked out beside me.  
  
"So what are you doing out here?" HE asked as he searched for a car. "And where is the car?" He asked as we stepped down from his porch.  
  
"Oh, I walked." I said as I turned my head and then he stopped me.  
  
"You walked four miles?" He asked as he laughed a little. "Yeah, it's been a stressful day." I said as I wiped the water from my eyes. I wasn't crying it was just it was so cold out there.  
  
"It's freezing." I said as I rubbed my arms to keep them warm.  
  
"Yeah." Gordie said in agreement. "You want to come in for awhile?" He asked as he pointed toward the white house.  
  
"Uh… sure." I said as we walked over to his house. We walked into a very clean house, we went directly up the stairs and into his bedroom.  
  
I went to his bed and sat on it as my teeth chattered. "Here." He said as he came and sat with me briging me a blanket.  
  
"So why did you walk all this way?" He asked as he put his arm around me trying to warm me up.  
  
"Well, my dad started a fire this morning and it really pissed me off and then I just had to get out of that damn house and see you, but then on the way here I ran into what-his-face, and he stopped me and made me even more mad." I said as Gordie chuckled a little and then hugged me.  
  
"Well I'm glad you came to see me." He said as he rubbed my shoulders a little and he made me smile.  
  
"Me too." I said as I chuckled and looked at him. "I suppose I'm going to kiss you now." He said as he laughed and gave me a kiss on the lips, short and sweet.  
  
"That helps." I said as I leaned my head on his shoulders and felt secure.   
  
"I'm glad." He said as he smiled and we sat there for hours talking and joking 'bout Chris and all his friends and what happened to them so many summers ago.  
  
Then I got up out of his reach and went to a picture sitting on one of his shelves.  
  
"Oh my ,God." I said covering my mouth and laughing a little.  
  
"What?" He asked as he got up.  
  
"Oh that horrible picture." He said as he snatched the picture from my grip.  
  
"Hey." I said as I tried to reach for it. "To bad your not tall enough," He said as he laughed a little and started walking backwards.  
  
"Damn, all I wanted to see was you when you were younger." I said as I still tried to reach it.  
  
Then Gordie fell backwards on the floor tripping over one of his shoes.  
  
"HAHAHA" I rang with laughter. "Oh, God, your right this is a bad picture." I said holding it up, it was a black and white picture of Gordie when he was around six, with a bowl shaped hair cut and his eyes so big, it looked like they were going to take over his head.   
  
"Awe, but you had the cutest cheeks." I said as I bent down and started pinching his cheeks.  
  
"I hope your talking 'bout my face." He said in pain. "I am, but I don't know the other set of cheeks could be cute too." I said as I put the picture on the shelf and helped Gordie from the ground.  
  
That night Gordie drove me home.  
  
"THanks for such a fun day." I said as I kissed him and jurried inside to find all of the girls watching TV.  
  
"Have fun with your man?" Teeny asked not even looking from the TV.  
  
"Yup, the best." I said running down the stairs and jumped on the bed and went straight to writing in my diary.  
  
  
  
  
  
It'd been so long sorry school started and so ya i've been busy so plez review i really apprieciate it or w/e i can't spell.  
  
Love ya'll Nikki 


	10. Talking to Chrissie about Sex

I heard then laugh and snicker upstairs. Then I heard the roar of feet walking down the stairs coming.  
  
"So what happened with oh.. What's his face???" Roberta asked as she had her hands behind her back and an innocent smile crept on her face.   
"Oh you mean Gordie?" I asked as they smiled and nodded as they stepped forward to their beds.  
  
"Um…I think that's his name." Teeny said as Chrissy shouted, "Yes that's him now give us the juicy details." Chrissy by this time was jumping on her bed with her knees.  
  
"Damn, Chrissy I thought we were going to play it cool?" Roberta said as Chrissy gave a sour face and Roberta rolled her eyes and they all turned their attention back to me.  
  
"So what did you all do?" They asked nosily as I laughed and rolled my eyes and smiled, "Noting just hung out at his house and things like that." I said as they all squealed and I laughed and rolled my eyes again.  
  
"Did you?" Teeny asked as I laughed a little. "Did I what?" I asked stupidly knowing what she meant.   
  
"Kiss stupid!!" Chrissy yelled as I laughed and said," Maybe" As I teased them, they were never going to get an answer out of me.  
  
"You did!!" Teeny shouted as she pointed at me. "I never said that." I said as I could tell my face was turning a little red.  
  
"Then you didn't?" Roberta asked as I shrugged a little and laughed, "I never said that either." They all looked at me with shock in their eyes.  
  
"So your telling me you put your tongue in someone else's mouth?" Chrissy asked with a disgusted face.  
  
"It was more like a peck." I said as I put my face in my hands and laughed.  
  
"Well that was close I was afraid that….just ewww." Chrissie couldn't finish her sentence without getting grossed out.  
  
"Chrissie has your mom even told you what real sex is?" I asked as her face turned red, if she was this age and didn't know what sex was that's sad.  
  
"Well I asked her and she told me something nasty and junk so I told her to stop!" Chrissie said as we all laughed.  
  
"Well I think I'm going to bed, I'm beat." I said as I yawned and raised my arms toward the sky and fell back into my bed.  
  
"Same here." Teeny said as she headed to her bed. "Yeah." We all fell asleep and was awaken to the sound of a pot being banged on.  
  
"J-just five minutes of sleep!" I shouted as it became louder and then my father pulled the covers off of me.  
  
"Well it's time to wake up!!" He said as he smiled and then he went to get everyone else up.  
  
"Why may I ask?" I said as I rubbed my eyes and looked at him smiling.  
  
"Well because it's about ten and you guys have things to do and people to meet today." He said as he smiled and then walked away.  
  
I gave a strange look as so did the other girls. "And what does he mean by "people to meet?" I asked imitating him.  
  
"I have know idea!" Teeny said as she got up and ran up the stairs to the bathroom.  
  
"Looks like someone drank too much pop last night." Roberta laughed a little as we all did.  
  
"Hey Beautiful!" I turned my head to see Gordie, Teddy, Vern, and Chris.   
  
"Oh god!" I screamed as I hid under the covers. Someone came to the covers and then un covered me.  
  
"Oh I think you look beautiful." He smiled and pinched my cheeks.  
  
"Hey now those are my cheeks." I said as I smiled as they all looked at us. "What?" I asked as they all shook their heads and just looked down.  
  
The boys eventually went up stairs and sat on the couch as we got dressed and all ready to go walking.  
  
We went up the stairs and walked out the door and we all walked in our little group each one of us walking with the guy we liked.  
  
I looked up at Gordie and his eyes were glowing with pride, and I had to ask him an important question.  
  
"Gordie?" He looked down at me and then smiled and said "Yeah?" I took a deep breath and said," So are we going steady?" He smiled as I blushed and then he put his arm around me and said "Yeah." that made me so happy.  
  
Sorry took me so long to update so please update and tell me what u think!! 


	11. Mean Sammi

I was so excited me, Samantha, was going out with one of the hottest guys in the world! Every time I looked into his brown droopy eyes I just melt! I looked up at him to savor the moment and just looked at his oddly shaped head and how it fit him so well.   
  
We walked around for awhile to no where talking and having a good time, laughing, talking and normal teenage things like that.  
  
Up to this point I really didn't know Gordie, I mean I knew him a little bit, but I wasn't sure what he was all about, you know?   
  
I looked down the street, finally taking my eyes off Gordie, to see the tall jungle gym and the swings empty and a bright idea came into my small little brain.  
  
I up at Gordie and smiled and then I took off toward the swings. "Sam?" I heard one of the girls say.  
  
I jumped on the swing and started pumping my legs back and forth getting higher and higher.  
  
"Oh." Teeny said with a laugh and started running toward the swings to and started swinging.  
  
We both ,going in opposite directions, but as I would pass her I would say, "Remember" then she would swing back and then we would meet in the middle again and I would say really fast, "This is where we meet the guys!" and then Teeny nodded as understanding.  
  
"Yeah!" Teeny shouted as we both laughed at each other. I finally got tired and out of breath and stopped my swinging.   
  
I sat there on the small assed swing catching my breath as everyone approached. "Are you ok?" Gordie asked as he put his hand on my back and gave a look of concern.   
  
"Yeah, fine just need to catch my breath!" I said as I panted like an old warn out dog.   
  
Gordie just shook his head with a smile. "Ok then." He said as he walked away to the other guys.   
  
"Sam what's going to happen when we leave?" Chrissie asked as she came over in front of the swing.  
  
It had never occurred to me that I would leave, this felt like the place I needed to be not back in Shelby the most boring town in the world, and NO I repeat NO hot guys like the ones here, really Shelby sucked ass.   
  
"Chrissie, don't think about it we have only been here what a week?" I said as Chrissie shook her head no and said, "Sam, we have actually been here like a month or so." That broke my heart I had finally found a good guy and then poof we have to leave how un fair is that! I always find the "right guy" on vacations or something and then we have to leave I mean poop that just sucks.  
  
"Maybe I don't want to go back!" I said as they looked at me with wide eyes.   
  
"What?" They screamed as their faces got red with anger. "You heard me maybe I want to live with my dad!" I said as I stood up my breath fully there.  
  
"Sam, your delusional you can't really want to stay with your father!" Roberta said as she smiled and laughed when she said it.  
  
"I want to live here that's right, stay here with Gordie!" I said as I stormed off.  
  
"She can't really want to do that." I heard Teeny whisper to Roberta and Chrissie.  
  
"I know, I mean ever since she has been here, her and her father haven't really gotten along.  
  
I couldn't believe it I blew up in their faces, I hate it when that happens, I really just wanted to stay there so I could spend time with my father and Gordie. Have you ever had the feeling that who ever your going with is "mister right?" well that's my feeling now and I don't want it to go away. But I really don't want to leave my best friends either.  
  
  
  
Hey everyone its been to long, but please I have been busy can you tell me how I am doing? 


End file.
